


practice in pencil, seal it in pen

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry, Kitchen Sex, Love Sick Harry, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Platonic Cuddling, Psychologist Louis Tomlinson, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, mentions of mental disorders, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: Prompt 174: AU where drunk Harry lifts Louis up after someone says “bottoms up”. Louis blushes at Harry’s antics, flustered that his best friend knew him more than he thought. Friends to lovers with a happy ending pleaseor Harry is in love with Louis but he doesn't know.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 839
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	practice in pencil, seal it in pen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO excited to finally be posting this. I've been keeping this under wraps for months now and I can't believe it's finally here! I hope y'all love this one as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Kat and Hannah for betaing this for me. I don't know what I'd do without y'all to fix all my silly mistakes that shall remain a secret. Kat, thank you for always supporting me and being so, so excited about this fic. I love you so much and it means the world to me that you help me. Hannah, thank you for always being a friend. You're so wonderful and I appreciate you more than you know. 
> 
> Thank you to Ms. Kirs (@pupperlouis_) for drawing this A M A Z I N G art for me and for always being so supportive and kind and lovely. I secretly love her but don't tell her. 
> 
> Title is from the song It's Cool by KIN
> 
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [loubellies](https://loubellies.tumblr.com/)

_Harry_

The bell rings as Harry finishes collecting the notes off the ends of his students’ desks. “Alright, next week we’ll begin studying women’s suffrage so make sure to read ahead and prepare for that over the weekend.”

His students grumble, packing their stuff and heading out into the hallway to go home for the day, a couple stopping to ask Harry some questions about their homework and grades. The last few stragglers are heading for the door when Niall pokes his head in and smiles at them, letting them leave before shutting it. He turns back to Harry, who’s packing his bag for the weekend, stuffing papers to grade and a large teacher’s manual into it. 

“You coming tonight, H?” Niall asks from across the room, his back resting against the door and arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yep, always do.” Harry laughs, smiling at Niall as he stands and throws the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “You ready?”

They walk down the halls to head towards the exit, saying goodbye to the few students still lingering. A few of the other teachers meet up with them to walk to the tube station down the street, Niall and Harry splitting to head to their respective flats so they can drop off their bags and change for the night. 

When Harry shows up at the pub they always go to on Fridays, he goes up to the bar to order. He gets two drinks, one for himself and one for his best friend, Louis. 

He’s been head over heels for Louis for just short of two years, having met him when one of his students was struggling with his mental health and Louis had come to observe him as his patient. They had hit it off immediately, Louis inviting Harry out with his friends to a local pub. Harry had begged Niall to go with him so he wouldn’t have to go alone, and Louis had brought his friends Zayn and Liam. The five of them hit it off immediately, making Fridays at the Rose and Dagger a weekly thing. 

They’re practically inseparable now, but Louis and Harry have always had their own spark outside of the group. Something tangible that Harry had wanted to knead and form, but had never really taken shape. 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall have had their fair share of relationships, people coming and going from their group, but Louis and Harry have remained mostly single for the entire time they’ve known each other. At first, Harry had assumed Louis felt the same way as he did, but when neither of them made a move Harry had started to repress those feelings, just happy to have Louis in any way he could. 

Louis shows up looking gorgeous as ever, his jeans tight and an oversized hoodie hanging off his shoulders. His new haircut accentuates his cheekbones, the sharp cut of them, and the hollow dip that Harry has had countless dreams about only to wake up sweating and desperate. Louis slides into the booth next to Harry, beaming at him. “Like it?”

“Love it.” Harry shakes his head in awe. “Looks beautiful.”

Louis blushes, squeezing Harry’s thigh and sliding his vodka Redbull in front of him so he can take a sip. “Thanks, H.”

Harry puts his hand over Louis’ on his thigh, stroking over the back of his hand with his thumb and staring at his profile. Louis eventually moves his hand so he can wrap them both around the glass, dragging his finger through the condensation as he listens to Liam tell a story with lots of hand gestures. Niall snaps his fingers in front of Harry’s face until he looks over, his eyebrows raised. “Yes?” 

“Just making sure you’re alive in there.” 

Harry knows he tends to forget that anything but Louis exists when he walks into a room, usually focusing completely on him for a good 10-15 minutes before someone snaps him out of it, typically Niall. 

Harry rolls his eyes, shoving his knee into Niall’s thigh, then raises his arm and places it across the back of the booth, fingers dragging over the bare skin of Louis’ shoulder. Louis doesn’t even seem to notice, giggling at Liam’s story and the way Zayn rolls his eyes. Louis’ skin is always so soft and smooth, smelling clean and radiating warmth. Harry’s zoned out again before he knows it and it isn’t until Louis is sliding out of the booth to get another drink that Harry realises an hour has passed. 

Zayn smirks at him from across the booth and shakes his head. “You’re disgusting to watch.” 

“Shut up,” Harry mumbles, downing his beer and getting up to go get another. 

He slides up behind Louis at the bar and squeezes his hips, smiling when Louis tilts his head back against his chest. “How was your day?” 

“It was good, just the usual.” Harry shrugs. “No bloody noses or rude notes passed in my classes.”

Louis hums. “That’s good, glad you aren’t having to bleach your eyes again.” 

Harry had confiscated a particularly disgusting note from his students a few weeks ago, absolutely mortified to have read the thoughts of 16-year-olds. He remembers being 16 so he wouldn’t dream of judging them, but it didn’t make it any less scarring. Louis had laughed at him for a good hour, pinching his pink cheeks and cooing at his horror. 

“How was your day then?”

Louis sighs, rolling his neck and shrugging. “Fine. I have a new patient and she’s pretty tough but we’ll work through it.”

“You always do.” 

Louis is a child psychologist, working to help children through the hardest times of their lives. He’s incredibly dedicated on every level which takes its toll on his own wellbeing. When he’s struggling with a patient and their treatment, he holds it in his shoulders, tension visible. He never wants anyone to suffer, so he always does everything he can and exhausts all options in order to find the best solution for each patient. 

The bartender passes them two drinks, smiling as he heads down the bar to another group of regulars. He knows them by name, as well as the other regulars who frequent every Friday night with their crowd. 

Harry spares a thought for the groups of friends he’s made and how much he loves this pub that makes everything feel safe and homey. A routine he'd craved his entire life that he now gets to enjoy. 

Louis turns and pushes Harry back a step, smiling at him cheekily and pointing his head in the direction of the booth. 

When they slide back into their seats, Louis kicks Liam’s shin and laughs when Liam groans, flipping him off. “So Payno, how’s the new girl?”

“She’s alright, we just went on the one date.”

Harry furrows his brows. “She hasn’t said anything about another?”

Liam shakes his head, shrugging. “I mean I’ve gone to her flat and hung out but we haven’t gone out again.” 

“You went to her flat?” Louis smirks, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“We didn’t do anything, we just talked, hung out.”

Zayn takes a swig of his beer. “Maybe take her somewhere besides that junk place you always take dates, take her somewhere nice.” 

Niall snorts, the table erupting in giggles. Louis turns into Harry, burying his face in his chest to muffle his own laughter. Harry stops laughing instantly, beaming down at the smaller boy instead. He looks up when one of the boys sighs exasperatedly, all of them giving him looks.

They laugh and joke the rest of the night away, Louis poking fun at Harry’s button-up and taking every opportunity to pinch his nipples. He takes the piss out of the other boys too, getting way too much joy out of embarrassing them. 

Around midnight, Zayn slides out of the booth with the poor excuse of being tired. 

“Just say you’re going to fuck your little friend, Z. We won’t judge.” Louis smirks, throwing his leg over Harry’s thigh. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and gives him the finger. “I am, are you jealous?”

Harry’s head snaps up, shooting daggers at Zayn. He snorts, shaking his head. “Put ‘em away, H.” 

Louis huffs indignantly. “No, I have plenty of options without your offer, Zayn.” 

Harry’s head spins to Louis’ face then, taking in the flush rising to his cheeks. 

Louis does this a lot, suggests that he has sex all the time. As far as Harry knows, Louis hasn’t had sex in months. He doesn’t know when he would, considering he’s always at Harry’s flat. Liam meets his eye, his eyebrows raising at Harry knowingly. 

The boys have been onto his crush ever since they first met. Liam had cornered him a few weeks into knowing him and practically dragged it out of him. They give him shit usually, but sometimes Harry catches their sympathetic gazes and he wishes he wasn’t so transparent. 

After Zayn leaves for his booty call, Liam decides to call it a night too. Harry and Louis slide out with him, Niall huffing at them for being boring. 

When they head to the tube, Louis follows Harry like he always does. 

The first time he did it, Harry had only known Louis for a month. He had gone home with Harry under the guise of needing a nightcap and a cuddle from his best friend. They had woken up the next morning hungover and Harry had made Louis breakfast. It’s a tradition now, just like their Friday pub nights with the boys. 

When they get back to Harry’s flat, he unlocks the door and drops his keys on the table inside. Louis heads straight for the fridge and grabs two water bottles, tossing one to Harry as they head through the flat to the bedroom. 

Harry immediately strips off his shirt, tossing it on his desk by the window and starts to peel his jeans off. Louis does the same, tossing his shirt at Harry’s face and belly laughing when it hits its mark. Harry grumbles, throwing it on the desk with his and untangling his legs. 

Louis climbs into bed first, just dressed in his boxers. Harry takes a deep breath in an attempt to control himself, just like he does every Friday night when Louis climbs into his bed practically naked. He throws the blankets back to get in, Louis smiling up at him as he gets comfy. He drags Louis closer, squeezing his hips and humming contentedly. Louis throws his thigh over Harry’s and nuzzles into his collarbones. Their warmth radiates, making the duvet unnecessary, but Harry still keeps it pulled up to their necks because he knows Louis gets cold at night. 

Louis is out like a light instantly, his slow breaths raising goosebumps on Harry’s chest. Harry lays there watching Louis for only a few minutes before he falls asleep, too. 

When Harry wakes up the next morning he’s half-hard and plastered against Louis’ back. He takes a few deep breaths, taking in his surroundings. The smell of Louis’ hair, the feel of their skin pressed together from chest to toe, the aching in his chest at how much he wants this for the rest of his life. Harry rolls onto his back and squeezes his eyes shut, giving himself another moment before he gets out of bed and heads for the kitchen. 

He digs out a pan, going through the cupboard to get the ingredients for Louis’ favourite pancakes. He mixes the chocolate chips with the pancake batter and spoons out the first one. Harry is getting the eggs out of the fridge to begin the scrambled eggs when Louis comes wandering out of the bedroom. 

He looks precious, dressed in a pair of Harry’s trackies and one of his t-shirts. 

Harry’s running out of clothes after a year of Louis always going home in them, and having yet to return any (not that he would never ask for them back, he secretly enjoys that Louis loves to wear his clothes this much. He does, however, wish he had them back because he’s going to have to go buy more jogging bottoms eventually). 

Louis hugs Harry from behind, his face resting against Harry’s shoulder blade. Harry squeezes Louis’ dainty wrist, flipping the pancake expertly. He stays there while Harry cooks, taking each step Harry does and refusing to let go. 

Once he’s finished, pancakes stacked high on their plates and a healthy helping of eggs for each of them piled next to them, they go sit on Harry’s old couch. They tangle their legs together and Harry turns on the TV. 

They eat quietly, Louis setting his plate on the coffee table once he’s done and crawling across the couch to lay his head on Harry’s toned stomach. Harry follows suit, leaning over to set his plate down next to Louis’, and begins running his fingers through the new shorter, thinner fringe that’s tangled across Louis’ forehead. They nap on and off for a few hours, Harry having squirmed down on the couch so that Louis’ laying between Harry’s legs, head on his chest. 

When Harry wakes up for the third or fourth time, it’s to Louis climbing up off the couch and going to his room to get his things. When he comes out Harry smiles up at him sleepily and reaches his hand out. Louis bites his lip around a smile, his eyes crinkling fondly. “Bye, H. See ya.” He squeezes Harry’s hand before heading out the door. 

Harry spends the rest of the afternoon on the couch, dozing alone. 

_Louis_

Louis’ day had been extremely tiring, all of his most difficult cases being scheduled into one day. He had spent the day altering treatment plans and listening to the progress of each child, discussing with parents any concerns they may have. His job was definitely demanding and taxing, but the feeling of really making a difference, loving his patients and his work alike, makes it so he wouldn’t want any other job. 

The only thing that never fails to make Louis feel better is Harry. 

Louis unlocks Harry’s flat door with the key Harry had given him almost a year ago so that he could house-sit, (which really just meant he had to come over and water the exuberant number of plants Harry has) and is pleasantly surprised to find out when he walks in that Harry’s been home only a couple of minutes, still hanging up his bag. 

Upon seeing him enter, Harry’s face breaks out into that massive, dopey smile that never fails to make Louis’ stomach twist. Harry takes two quick steps to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist and squeeze, making Louis giggle and lace his arms around Harry’s shoulders in response. “Hi, H. Good day?”

“Mhm, it was. How was yours?”

Louis sighs, “Better now.”

“Come in, we’ll talk about it.” Harry takes Louis’ bag and drags him over to the couch, both of them collapsing into the cushions and sighing. Harry grabs Louis’ legs and heaves them into his lap, tugging his shoes and socks off his feet. 

Louis giggles when Harry tickles the arches of his feet, kicking out at Harry and trying to free them. Harry laughs, taking them hostage with a tight grip on his ankles. He stops wiggling his fingers and starts massaging gently, kneading at the balls of his feet. Louis moans softly, flexing his toes. 

When Louis looks up Harry’s staring at him intensely, eyebrows pinched together and eyes dark. Louis feels a shiver rush up his spine and he immediately averts his eyes, glancing around the room before sliding down further into the cushions and shutting his eyes. 

“Tell me more about your day.” Harry shifts to the other foot, squeezing at a sensitive spot that makes Louis’ eyes water. 

“It’s just been a day, honestly. I scheduled a lot of my more complicated cases today and did the first session for my newest case. He’s been through a lot, both parents gone and bouncing from home to home.” 

He can feel his eyes beginning to tear up, the emotions from the day that he’s suppressed starting to break the surface. “I feel for him so much, you can just see how heartbroken he is. He’s committing crimes because he just needs someone to love him enough to take notice.”

Harry hums, rolling Louis’ ankle and pushing the trouser leg up to begin massaging his calf. “What are you thinking diagnostic wise?”

“PTSD, maybe some bipolar disorder or another mood disorder.” 

Harry sits and listens while Louis discusses the case, giving little bits of perspective here and there. 

Louis eventually shifts on the couch, crawling over Harry’s body and laying his head on his chest. He hums and loops his arms under Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s sliding up the back of his shirt to rub his back. The warmth of Harry wraps him up like a blanket and he feels his eyes droop. Harry’s hands make small, gentle circles and he kisses Louis’ hair. “You amaze me every day.” 

Louis smiles into Harry’s chest. “How was your day, then? Any crazy stories?” 

The low rumble of Harry’s laugh shakes Louis. “No stories today, it was a pretty simple day.”

“Mm, I’m glad, H. Wish I had a funny story, though.”

“I can make up a funny story.”

Louis giggles, “Go ahead.” 

Louis listens as Harry pulls a story out of his ass, a simple one about a silly boy named Louis and his best friend Harry. Louis lives for these days each week. 

When he and Harry had first become friends he had loved spending Fridays with him, drinking with their friends and partying, but he'd needed more. That’s when he had started staying at Harry’s on Friday nights, drinking in every ounce of attention and information he could get; anything Harry had been willing to give Louis gladly accepted and cherished. Even that wasn’t enough, however, so he'd started showing up during the week for a little midweek Harry time. 

He adored his best friend, loved the way he laughed and the way his smile lit up the room. Loved the way he giggled when Louis teased Liam relentlessly. Loved listening to him talk enthusiastically about his students. Most importantly, he loved how safe and comfortable he felt with Harry, like nothing in the world could touch them. 

Now, the warmth, Harry’s voice, and the overwhelming comfort Louis feels sends him into the land of sleep. One moment he’s listening to Harry’s story then the next Harry’s waking him up with soft squeezes to his hips. “Lou, we fell—” He yawns. “Fell asleep.” 

Louis grumbles, burying his face in Harry’s neck and smacking his lips to try to get rid of his cottonmouth. His stomach aches from skipping dinner, gurgling loudly and making Harry laugh. “Hungry, are we?”

Louis nods, tempted to ignore his stomach and just fall back to sleep right here, but Harry’s already shifting. “C’mon, I’ll make us some snacks and we can go to bed.” 

Louis reluctantly lets him go, sliding back into the place Harry had just been and reveling in the warmth. He’s just let his eyes droop shut again when he feels Harry’s fingers tickle the bottoms of his feet, his legs kicking out unintentionally. He looks up at Harry, smiling lazily. “Can I help you?” 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed. Got us snacks and beer.” 

Louis follows Harry to his room, climbing in and checking out the array of snacks Harry’s dropped on the bed. It’s just crisps, sweets and a bowl of grapes. Nothing of any real substance but enough to cure their grumbling tummies and allow them to get back to sleep for the night. 

Louis takes his beer from Harry, pulls the tab and takes a swig, reaching for a bag of crisps and opening them. Harry climbs in next to him and grabs the grapes, popping two into his mouth. Harry turns on an episode of Luther while they eat but Louis isn’t really paying attention. 

He finishes his crisps and drains his beer, putting his rubbish on the bedside table to toss in the morning. Louis sinks further under the blankets and nuzzles Harry’s hip, burying his face in Harry’s stomach and smiling when Harry giggles and almost chokes on his beer. “Okay, snuggles. Gimme a second.” 

Harry downs the remainder of his beer, setting the can on his bedside table, cleaning the snacks off the bed to make room so he can slide under the blankets. He tugs Louis onto his chest, laughing when Louis bites his neck. Louis feels Harry squeeze his thigh, his heart hammering in his chest. Harry rolls them, slotting his thigh between Louis’ and nuzzling his cheek and whispering, “You’re my favourite person.” 

Louis rolls his lips between his teeth, cheeks warming. “You’re my favourite, too, H.” 

Louis smiles up at Harry, the amount of emotion in his huge green eyes overwhelming Louis’, causing his’ heart to skip a beat. He reaches up to cup Harry’s cheek, Harry’s head dipping closer and bumping their noses together. Louis can feel him exhale, breath tickling his lips. He feels the air get sucked out of the room in that instant, a flare of panic making his heart thump painfully in his throat. Harry brushes their noses together once more, then leans up and presses his lips to Louis’ forehead, soft and gentle. He rolls over as he pulls away, his back facing Louis. Louis lays there in shock for a minute, heart and mind confused. 

When he snaps out of it he rolls to mold himself to Harry’s back. “Night, H.”

“Night, Lou.” Louis feels Harry sigh, his stomach expanding under his hand. Louis kisses his bare shoulder blade before shutting his eyes.

The next morning, Louis wakes up to Harry wrapped around him, face buried in his neck and drooling. Louis smiles fondly, petting his hair gently before untangling their limbs and climbing out of bed. 

He grabs their rubbish from the night before and changes into some of Harry’s trackies and an old t-shirt he digs out of his dresser. He tosses the rubbish in the bin, grabs his bag, and locks the door behind him when he leaves. 

When Louis walks into the pub on Friday, Harry’s already sat with the boys at their table with two drinks in front of him. Louis squeezes through the crowd, the pub busier than normal, and slides into the booth next to Harry who immediately passes the second drink over to Louis. His hand drops to squeeze Harry’s thigh, mouthing a thank you and tuning in to the story Mr Talks With His Hands Niall is telling.. 

It turns out he’s not the only one who’s had a rough week, all the other boys have had a week from hell, as well. 

Niall had had a student explode something in each chemistry class he taught. Zayn had scrapped every sketch he’d made of the newest set of buildings that need to be designed to go up on the other side of town. Liam didn’t even want to talk about his week, just wanted another drink. Niall seconds him, sliding out of the booth and heading to the bar.

When they return they have a beer each and much to Louis’ alarm, Niall’s carrying a tray of tiny glasses. 

“Shots, boys!” 

Louis, Harry, and Zayn groan in unison, reluctantly accepting the glasses of clear liquid. Limes and salt are passed around, Louis feeling Harry’s eyes burning into the side of his face when he licks the back of his hand to make the salt stick. Louis meets his eyes, smiling when Harry shakes his head in disdain. 

“Everyone ready? One, two, three!” 

Everyone licks the salt off their hand, downs the shot, and bites the lime in unison. Louis cringes as it burns down his throat, the citrus flavours making his eyes water. 

They take shot after shot until the tray is empty, Louis already feeling the effects. He climbs out of the booth to head to the bar for another drink, Harry stumbling after him and giggling into his neck when he almost takes them both down. “Sorry.” 

“Alright, Bambi?” 

Louis can’t help the smile that’s splitting his face, feeling a pull to Harry with the tequila blurring his conscience. Louis orders another drink, feeling Harry’s breath against his neck and the tight hold he’s got around Louis’ petite waist. 

When the bartender comes back and asks for Harry’s order, Harry shouts back for another beer and another tray of shots. Louis sighs, rolling his eyes. “Harry, I don’t think we need more shots.” 

“It’s been a week, we deserve it.” 

The pub fills up steadily, crowd impossibly thicker on the way back to the booth than it was when they went to the bar. Harry sets the tray down, Niall clapping and bouncing in his seat. 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, I’m not doing anymore, youse can do mine.” 

Louis humours Harry, taking the shots like a champ and quickly regretting them. He’s suddenly very, very drunk and apparently, so are the rest of the boys, bar Zayn. 

Thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol they’ve all consumed, they somehow manage to get Liam up onto the small stage at the back of the pub, microphone in hand, the lyrics to a 90s R&B song scrolling past. Niall is cackling loudly, about to seemingly piss his pants at any moment. Harry is dancing, arms flailing but somehow still perfectly on beat whilst Louis laughs, shaking his hips exaggeratedly and shimmying his shoulders. It’s the drunkest Louis has been in a while and probably the most carefree. He slings his arms over the boys’ shoulders, all of them starting a kickline. Niall manages to drag Zayn in too, held hostage by the grip Niall has on the collar of his shirt. 

When Liam falls off the stage, Niall drags the group back over to the bar for more shots, Zayn giving in and agreeing to take a few more. 

The bartender brings another tray over and accepts the high five Harry offers him, shaking his head fondly as he goes to help the next customer. 

The pub is packed in so tightly Louis can hardly move now, stuck tightly between Harry and the counter. Each shot gets passed out, their salt and limes ready.

“Alright, one, two, three, bottoms up!” Niall shouts, tossing the shot back. 

Louis feels the earth shift, practically choking on his shot as he’s being lifted into the air by Harry. His pants are wet now where Harry spilled his tequila all over him, his grip tight as Louis bicycle kicks his feet. “What the fuck’re you doin’, mate?” he slurs, Harry letting out a bark of a laugh. 

Niall chokes on his lime, laughing loudly, the rest of the boys joining in as it dawns on each of them. 

It clicks suddenly for Louis why he’s being hoisted in the air by his best friend, _bottoms up_ ringing in his ears. 

His face warms even more than it already is, his cheeks glowing in the poorly lit pub. Embarrassment pools in his belly as their crowd giggles drunkenly. He squirms faster, gasping and dropping the shot glass to squeeze and tug on Harry’s hands.

Harry sets him down gently and Louis immediately turns on him and shoves his chest. “Hey! Dickhead!” 

“What? Am I wrong?” He bites his lip to hide his smirk but his deep dimple gives it away. He accepts the next shot from Niall and raises an eyebrow at Louis challengingly. Louis gapes at him, looking around at the crowd embarrassed. “You— you can’t just assume those things!” he stutters out, shaking his head at Harry. 

“I’m not assuming, baby.” 

Louis feels a shiver shoot up his spine, his dick suddenly perking up, _what the fuck?_ “What?” he manages to squeak out, unable to believe his ears.

“S’pretty obvious.” He shrugs, shooting the shot and biting into the lime, juice dribbling down his chin obscenely. Louis tracks the juice as it slides down his neck and pools in his collarbones, suddenly becoming incredibly parched. 

“Wha—” Louis gasps, distractedly, “How?”

Harry pins him to the bar, arms trapping his body on either side. “Well, for one you love to be manhandled.” 

“I do not!”

Harry raises an eyebrow, dropping his hands to Louis’ hips and squeezing before tugging Louis’ thigh up and around his hip. Louis’ eyes glaze over, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Harry smirks, the hand on his hip tightening to an almost painful level. It slides to Louis’ lower back, effectively sending Louis’ heart rate skyrocketing. “Harry.”

“You gonna tell the truth, baby?” 

Louis wants to punch him, how _dare_ he embarrass him like this and then touch him in the exact right way?! 

“Your ego tonight, who forgot to let all the air out of your head?” Louis huffs, trying to squirm out of Harry’s hold, Harry’s hands tightening with each muscle twitch. “Fine, yes, I like to be manhandled. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“That’s not my only observation,” Harry mumbles, his hand slipping off Louis’ thigh and reaching for his beer behind Louis. He takes a long swig, eyes dancing amusedly at Louis’ grumpy face. “Second reason is the way you love being taken care of and doted on, I would bet money it’s the same in bed. I bet you love to be spoiled.”

Louis shushes Harry, looking around scandalized. “Harold!”

“And third, this arse.” His hand moves from his thigh and comes down sharply on Louis’ left ass cheek, shocking a moan from his lips. His ass stings from the blow and Louis’ head’s gone foggy. Harry’s smirk grows. “You like that, baby?”

Louis can’t respond, his tongue too heavy in his mouth. Harry squeezes his hip again, his other hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “Bet you’d look so gorgeous...” He trails off. 

Louis can only imagine what his next words are going to be “Fuck, you can’t just—”

Harry gives him an appreciative once over, finishes his beer and raises his finger at the bartender for another. He stays in Louis’ space, pressed against him, his hands wandering with no real pattern. When the bartender hands him his drink he reaches up to thumb Louis’ bottom lip before he steps away and heads through the mass of people dancing together. 

The rest of the boys have disappeared, leaving Louis to stand here alone and speechless at the events of the last 5 minutes. He turns back to the bar and grabs his untouched drink so he can follow Harry through the crowd and demand he apologise. 

By the time he finds Harry again, he’s dancing with their friends and laughing at Zayn’s dance move of choice. Louis quickly gets sucked in when Niall starts twirling him and dips him, dangerously close to dumping the beer in Louis’ hand all over them. 

When final call comes, the boys close out their tabs and head outside. Zayn, Liam, and Niall turn to take their usual route home as Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis, tilting his head in the direction of his flat. Louis stumbles after him quickly, smiling to himself when Harry drapes his arm over him so he doesn’t get too chilly from the cool night air. 

Harry unlocks the flat door and turns in the entryway to take his coat off, hanging it on the hook. Louis tries to follow suit but in his current state, he can’t seem to get his arms to slip out of the sleeves. 

Harry chuckles behind him, helping him slip it off and hanging it up. He slips his arm around Louis’ waist, resting it on his lower belly. Louis holds onto Harry’s arm, giggling when Harry starts kissing and nibbling at his neck. “H, it tickles.” 

When Louis feels Harry starting to suck a hickey into his neck, his eyes roll back. He whimpers wantonly, unintentionally grinding his ass back into Harry’s groin. Harry releases the skin to moan deeply, his lips sliding across the wet skin of Louis’ neck. “Baby.”

Louis feels his dick harden, his head tipping back against Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

Harry walks them forward until Louis’ chest presses against the wall, his mouth sucking at Louis’ neck and his other hand squeezing Louis’ bicep. He feels Harry slide the hand on his lower belly under his shirt and up to Louis’ nipples, pinching one gently before rolling it between his index finger and thumb. “Such a pretty boy.”

Louis moans shamelessly and grinds back against Harry’s groin again, fully intentionally. Harry grabs Louis’ wrists and pins them above his head with one large hand, biting at his earlobe and groaning. “Can’t believe you tried to lie and say you hate being manhandled. I’ve felt you get hard so many times from it.”

Louis feels Harry start to grind into his ass, his mind racing as he tries to think of a response. “Fuck off.” he moans. _Good one Louis, really witty._ Harry’s hand squeezes Louis’ upper thigh, so close but not quite where he needs it. 

“Bet you love to beg for it.” Harry groans, Louis gasps and squirms. “So fucking sexy, baby.” Harry’s hand slides up his body, never breaking contact, grabbing roughly at Louis’ chin and turning his face to give himself easy access to bite at his jawline. His hand presses into the side of Louis’ face, the wall hard against his sharp cheekbone. Louis moans at the feeling of Harry’s hand covering his face, the size of it making Louis’ dick ache to be touched, to have those thick, long fingers wrapped around it.

Louis breaks out of the hold and turns quickly, grabbing at Harry’s hips and slipping a thigh in between Harry’s. The taller man smirks, yanking his thigh up over his hip just like he did at the pub. They grind their dicks together, Louis choking out an, “Oh god,” upon first contact. Harry’s got his mouth attached to Louis’ collarbones, Louis’ fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry kisses up his neck, sucking hickeys up the column of his throat and breaking the skin at the hinge of his jaw. Louis sobs, sure he could come just from this, ruin his trousers just from some dry humping and neck biting. Harry’s lips brush his cheek, just millimeters from his own lips. They pant into each other’s mouths, Harry’s hand squeezing Louis’ ass and slapping it harshly. “Oh fuck,” Louis moans. He feels Harry’s nose brush against his, a sudden shot of anxiety hitting him like a tidal wave. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers, shaking his head. 

Harry pulls back so he can make eye contact. “What, baby? What do you need?”

Louis doesn’t want to say it— he doesn't, but his stomach clenches uncomfortably, churning at the realisation of what’s just happened. “We shouldn’t,” he whispers in a tiny voice, worried that if he speaks any louder the world will come crashing down. 

Harry sighs, rubbing the tip of his nose across Louis’ cheek and nodding. “Yeah.” He takes two big steps back and shoves his hands in his pockets. When they make eye contact Louis can’t read him, unfamiliar emotions flashing across Harry’s face. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

They undress quietly and quickly, sliding into bed like they always do. Harry settling on his back, hands linked over his stomach. Louis lays on his side facing him for a few minutes, watching him stare at the ceiling. 

It’s the first time he’s ever felt almost unwelcome here, in Harry’s presence. In his flat — in his bed too for that matter —and that just won’t do. 

Louis huffs, scooting closer and throwing his leg over Harry’s hips dramatically, only to bump his half-hard cock. His eyes shoot up quickly. “Oh fuck, sorry!”

Harry looks at him blankly before bursting into loud laughter. Louis giggles, shifting his thigh so it’s not pressing Harry’s dick into his hip and nuzzling his face into Harry’s shoulder. “You’re so annoying,” he grumbles. Harry’s arm slides around his shoulders and just like that, the tension in the room melts away. 

Louis wakes the next morning to the smell of greasy breakfast food, his stomach churning. “Fuck, tequila.” 

His eyes burn and the room is way, way too bright. He starts to sit up but everything in body screams _what the fuck_ and he quickly has to lie back down for a minute before trying again. 

When he makes it to the kitchen finally, Harry’s standing at the stove in his boxers stirring eggs in a pan. Louis watches as he scoops some onto some bread and repeats a second time. Once he’s made two egg sandwiches he turns, and almost dropping them. “Fuck! You scared me.”

Louis bites his lip to hold back his giggles, his head throbbing painfully behind his left eye. “Sorry.” 

Harry hands him a plate and they sit on the couch to eat. Harry turns on sports highlights, munching quietly next to Louis. Louis leans over to lay his head on his shoulder, trying his best to eat the sandwich but only getting halfway through before he can’t even think about eggs, let alone eat them. 

They spend the morning just as they normally do, curled up on the couch watching TV and snuggling. 

Louis gets up around 2 pm to head home, a pile of laundry calling his name. He steals Harry’s favourite hoodie and some of the rattiest tracksuit bottoms he’s ever seen in his life to wear home. He kisses Harry’s cheek and flicks his nipple as he leaves, smiling at Harry’s squawk of indignation. “Bye, love.”

“Bye, Lou. See you Wednesday?”

Louis nods. “See you Wednesday.” 

_Harry_

Thoughts of Louis cross Harry’s mind consistently, fixating on the moans and whimpers that had blessed his ears the night before; the confusion and whiplash Harry felt this morning making his head hurt. 

They definitely had too much to drink, but Harry’s been wanting something like that to happen for years. He worries that Louis doesn’t feel the same, that last night was one huge mistake and that’s why he’s acting like it never happened. 

Harry doesn’t get much more relaxing done because he throws himself into chores, doing the dishes and his laundry and turning in early after staying out so late last night. 

Sunday provides irritation, Harry trying so hard not to think of Louis that the moment he’s not running around his flat or focusing on grading papers, he’s thinking about how good Louis’ hands had felt on him. How close he'd been to having all of Louis, having what he’s wanted for all these years. 

Monday and Tuesday don’t go much better either. He spends his breaks between classes thinking about pretty blue eyes and a loud laugh, head thrown back and crinkles sinking deep into the skin. 

Niall comes in around lunch and starts blabbing about some girl he met the other night at the pub, eventually stopping when he notices that Harry’s not listening. He snaps his fingers in front of Harry’s face. “Hello,” he drags out the o at the end, making an incredulous face at him. “What’s wrong with you, mate?” 

“Oh, nothing.”

“You seem a bit far away today.”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Oh, uh, nothing important.”

Niall leaves him alone after that, just giving him another confused look before continuing on. 

Harry gets a drink with him after work to make up for it, enduring an hour of looking at pictures of the girl Niall picked up. “Can you believe it?! She had sex with me!” 

“Truly shocking, Niall.” He laughs. 

Wednesday couldn’t have come faster, and when it arrives, Harry wakes up with easy breaths with the knowledge that his plan of talking to Louis is mere hours away.. 

He’s spent the last couple nights thinking about his feelings and how they’re getting harder to ignore, especially after Friday. Even if Louis doesn’t reciprocate his feelings, at least they will have discussed what happened Friday and can move on from it. 

Harry cooks dinner for the two of them, expecting Louis any moment now. He plates their food and sets everything on the table, excitement bubbling in his lower belly at the prospect of finally telling Louis what he means to him. 

An hour ticks by, Harry checking his phone and sighing. He waits another half hour before eating his own dinner. 

Once he cleans up, he sits on the couch and texts Louis a simple, _‘You still coming?’_ and flips on an episode of Luther. 

3 more hours later Harry has still received no response, and he can’t stop yawning. 

He gives up and turns in around 11pm, crawling under the blankets and quickly falling asleep. 

Harry wakes with a start some time later, another body sliding against his and curling around him. He opens his eyes to see caramel hair, Louis’ thigh sliding over his hip, his face nuzzling against his bare chest. 

“Lou?” he whispers, his arms wrapping around the petite boy and rubbing down his bare back. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Louis whispers back, squeezing his arms around Harry’s back, snuffling softly. 

Harry nuzzles the crown of Louis’ head and presses a gentle kiss there. He inhales the smell of Louis, eyebrows knitting together when he notices how different it is. He smells like a cologne Harry doesn’t recognise, one he knows Louis would never wear. It’s too thick, too musky, Louis usually sticks to clean scents. 

He rubs softly at his back, rubbing his knuckles down each notch in Louis’ spine. It’s hard to fall asleep knowing Louis has someone else’s cologne clinging to his skin, knowing what this might mean. He isn’t going to assume anything, of course, but his heart aches in his chest. 

Louis’ breathing gets heavier, a sign he’s gone to sleep. Harry sighs and shuts his eyes, and sleep eventually takes over, fitful and restless. 

The next morning Harry wakes up to Louis hurrying to put his clothes back on, not even bothering to steal Harry’s. He yanks his shirt over his head as Harry sits up, Louis cringing when he notices. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay, what do you want for breakfast?” Harry starts to get out of bed, grabbing the trackies he'd left on the floor last night and tugging them on. 

Louis pulls the bedroom door open and walks quickly to the front door, grabbing his coat. “I can’t stay, gotta be at work early and I’m already late.”

“Wha— Lou, you gotta eat. I can’t let you not eat breakfast.” Harry goes to grab Louis’ waist but Louis takes a step back. 

“Can’t, told you. I'm running late.” He sighs, grabbing his bag and turning to the door. 

“Wait, just— let me get you a granola bar or something.”

Louis sighs, humouring Harry as he scrambles over to the cupboard. He brings the granola bar back and hands it to him, confusion etched across his face from Louis’ demeanor.

Louis slides his hand down to Harry’s and squeezes it tightly, smiling at him softly before he turns back to the front door and leaves. “Have a good day, H. See you Friday.” 

When the door shuts Harry just stares at it for a minute, the stunted feeling making his head spin. He doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t even know what just happened. Louis has never acted like that before, never run out of here in a state of panic. 

He scratches at his hip, sighing and heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. 

Harry is completely unable to focus the entire day Thursday, his students giving him weird looks and asking him if he’s okay when he trails off during their lectures. 

He had thought that last night would bring him some clarity from Louis, even if it wasn’t the clarity he wanted, but he’s never been more lost. 

He walks with Niall to the tube after work, jumping on his train to head home. He stares straight ahead the entire ride, his headphones in but no music playing. 

Harry’s mind wanders, trying to figure out what the last week could mean, wondering what he can do about Louis. _Louis._

Harry spends the night trying desperately to get his thoughts off of him, opening and closing their text conversation every couple hours. He contemplates texting Louis and asking if he’s okay, if he wants to come by, but he decides against it each time. He’ll see him tomorrow, after all, maybe when they get home from the pub he can get Louis to have an actual conversation with him.

When he gets in bed all the tension and confusion has settled in his shoulders, his neck going stiff. He lays there and tries to relax but he can’t seem to get comfortable, shifting from his back, to his belly, then to his side. 

He sighs frustratedly, rolling back onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows. 

His thoughts flip like a switch, the image of Louis so pliant and pressed between his body and the wall attacking him out of nowhere. His moans, the way his skin tastes, the soft skin of his stomach. 

Harry’s hips shift against the mattress, his cock hard and aching. 

He grinds into the mattress a few times, groaning when his boxers constrict around the head. He rolls onto his back and drags his hand down his stomach, palming himself through his boxers. “ _Fuck._ ” 

He thinks of the curve of Louis’ ass, how perfectly it fits cradled between his own hips. He squeezes his hand tighter, the cotton sliding against the sensitive skin. He’s leaking steadily now, the fabric darkening around the tip. Harry licks his lips, shutting his eyes and imagining how stunning Louis would look laid out beneath him. How beautiful he would sound if Harry could get his hands on him. 

Harry pushes his boxers down, kicking them off under the covers and to the bottom of the bed. He wraps his fist around himself, moaning deeply in relief. “Christ.” 

He shuts his eyes again at the rhythmic pulls of his fist, pictures of Louis on his knees for him flashing on closed eyelids. Pretty blue eyes, long eyelashes, his sinful mouth. He thinks of how gorgeous he’d look with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, spit dripping down his chin. 

Harry doesn’t hold back, moans filling the room as his hand squeezes tightly, the wet click of his fist accompanying the sounds of his pleasure. 

His cock throbs, head an angry red, the ache already starting to settle in his balls. Sweat starts to gather at his hairline, his thoughts getting filthier with each passing second. 

He strokes faster, thinking about what Louis would sound like if Harry got the chance to fuck him, make him feel good, legs thrown over Harry's shoulders and arms pinned above his head. 

He chokes out a moan when he reaches his other hand to cup his balls. He picks up speed, twisting on each upstroke and causing his legs to spasm. 

Harry’s eyebrows furrow, his hand squeezing the head of his cock as his mind wanders to Louis face down ass up in his bed. His gorgeous ass swaying back and forth, begging for Harry to touch, to sink his dick into, to get his mouth on it. He thinks of how Louis would taste there, salty and rich, his mouth watering. 

He swallows, his eyes rolling back as he feels his orgasm start to build at the base of his spine. His mouth drops open, his groan reverberating through the room, back arching off the mattress. 

He pumps his hand frantically, letting out a gasp of pure pleasure and whimpering loudly, “Fuck, _Louis!_ ”

Images of Louis sinking down on his cock, screaming his name, his handprint staining Louis’ ass pink. 

He shoots up his stomach, cum dripping down his fingers as he slows his hand to focus on the head. The feeling spreads through his body, his abs clenching as the sensations make his muscles twitch. 

He shivers, biting his lip and letting the last dregs of his orgasm wash over his body. 

When it starts to hurt he releases his dick, digging his boxers from under the blankets to wipe off his hand and stomach. 

He tosses them across the room in the direction of his washing basket and drags the covers over his shoulders. He sighs, shaking his head at himself and turning onto his side. “I’m _so_ fucked.” 

Friday comes and Harry is almost dreading Louis walking in. Actually, he’s definitely dreading it. He feels anxiety tingling in his fingertips, the various ways tonight could turn out creating a pit in his stomach. 

He’s determined to discuss the events of the last week with Louis tonight on their walk home. His plan is to hopefully get everything sorted so that by the time they’re home Harry knows his boundaries. 

That doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen though, because Louis just walked in, and he’s not alone.

A tall, broad man with dark hair and the strongest jawline Harry’s ever seen accompanies Louis. He’s very attractive, Harry notes, seeing red. 

Louis and the offender step up to the booth, Louis introducing the man to the boys, turning to look at Harry expectantly. Harry missed his name, static too busy ringing in his ears. 

He stands quickly and shakes his hand. “Harry, nice to meet you.” 

The man nods, returning the sentiment, “I’ve heard a lot about you, man.” 

“Hm, that’s interesting.”

Louis scrunches his face up at Harry, shaking his head so minutely that no one else could’ve seen. 

The man looks at him curiously, not quite understanding what Harry means by that comment. 

Louis motions for him to scoot but Harry stays firmly in his seat, two drinks in front of him. He considers the one he’s been drinking for the last 15 minutes as Louis and the man (Andrew apparently, according to Niall) scoot in on the other side of the booth. 

Liam shuffles closer to Harry, shooting him a look out of the corner of his eye. Harry huffs, picking up his drink and draining it in one go before picking up what was _supposed_ to be Louis’ and draining it too. 

Louis’ eyes widen, Niall cheers him on, Liam squeezes his thigh and laughs softly, definitely aware of the downward spiral of Harry’s mood.

Harry jumps out of the booth like it’s on fire, squeezing through the crowd to get to the bar. He orders a double of straight tequila, the bartender sliding it over the bar to him. Harry takes a long swig, turning and coming face to face with _Andrew._

He smiles. “Just getting me and Louis something to drink.” He catches the bartender. “Two vodka cranberries.” 

Harry scoffs, catching Andrew’s attention. “Louis doesn’t drink that.” 

Andrew raises his eyebrows at Harry, shifting his eyes back to the bartender as he hands them over. 

Harry turns to navigate back to the booth, sliding back in next to Liam and drinking another mouthful of the tequila. Andrew sets the two vodka cranberries in front of Louis as he slides himself in, and Louis’ face scrunches up immediately. 

Harry chokes on his drink. “Told you, he hates cranberry.” 

Louis’ eyes snap up to his face, anger igniting in his electric blue eyes. 

Niall swallows nervously, looking at Liam and Zayn for guidance. The three boys are trapped on the inside of the round booth, stuck in the middle of the daggers being shot across the table. 

Andrew chuckles awkwardly. “Uh, sorry about that. What do you drink and I’ll go get it?” 

Harry buts in, talking over Louis, “He drinks vodka Red Bull.” 

Andrew looks between the two of them before sliding out of the booth quickly and disappearing through the crowd. Louis fumes, refusing to break eye contact with Harry. The other three try to have a conversation, each of them glancing back at the two every few words. 

“Right, Lou?” Zayn says, trying to cut the tension. 

Louis’ mouth purses before he looks to him and says, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you Z.” 

They try to make conversation, Andrew returning with the _correct_ drink. 

Liam turns to him, smile friendly. “So what do you do, Andrew?”

“Oh, I’m a marketing assistant.”

Harry rolls his eyes, groaning when he feels Louis’ foot kick him under the table. 

Andrew and Liam discuss his job, Zayn eventually asking, “So how’d you meet Louis?” 

Andrew smiles fondly, his arm wrapping around Louis’ slim shoulders. “Well, it’s a funny story actually.”

“Not likely,” Harry mumbles. 

“Harry,” Louis’ cold voice demands. Harry looks up then, taking in Louis’ flushed, angry face. “Andrew, can you excuse me? Harry and I need to talk, alone.” 

Harry slides out of the booth and follows Louis outside the pub into the cold night. Louis inhales a breath, turning on him as he leans on the wall. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Harry huffs a laugh, thick with arrogance. “You’re kidding.” 

Louis looks at him expectantly, and Harry feels his anger start to boil over. “What the _fuck_ are you doing with him?” 

“He’s my date! I’ve been seeing him and I wanted everyone to meet him! I wanted _you_ to meet him!” Louis yells, shoving at his chest to emphasise his point.

“You’ve _been_ seeing? Wait, wait. Is that where you were Wednesday night?” 

The color drains from Louis’ face. 

Harry’s mouth goes dry. “Louis.” He starts shaking his head. “Oh, Louis. Tell me you didn’t— tell me you didn’t do that to me. Tell me you didn’t go out with him and then come get into my bed.” 

Louis opens his mouth but no words come out, he opens and closes it a few times before squeaking out, “Harry, what’re you—”

“Oh my god.” Harry reaches up and pulls at his hair. “Oh my _fucking_ god!” 

“God, Harry. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend! Just ‘cause you _think_ you know everything about me, Harry, doesn’t mean you get to treat people like I _belong_ to you!”

Harry’s rage mounts, his voice shaking as he yells, “Are you kidding?! Of course I do! I look after you constantly, I listen to your stories, I make your tea the perfect way!” Harry lists, his hands shaking. “I know how you like your eggs done, I’ve listened to you moan about the exact way jeans fit your waist but not your thighs, I know what you dream about!” 

Louis’ eyes bulge, his head shaking stubbornly as Harry continues, “I know how you sound when you have a nightmare, your brand of toothpaste! For fucks sake, I know how you sound when you’re moaning against my neck, Louis!” 

Louis scoffs, shoving at Harry’s chest. “Dickhead!” 

“You’re delusional if you think I don’t know everything about you, your quirks and your down points, what type of films make you cry, and what type of films make your eyes crinkle with laughter.” Harry’s voice goes softer, still shaking with emotion. “You’re delusional if you think that I haven’t studied you like my favourite book for years. I know you’re not daft, Louis. You know what’s going on here, you know what I feel isn’t just friendly.” 

Louis starts to speak just as the door swings open, Andrew’s head poking out. “Louis? Are you ready to go?” 

Louis’ head snaps to look at Andrew, glancing back at Harry before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, c’mon.” 

Andrew steps out of the pub and chances a look at Harry before walking with Louis in the direction of the tube. Harry watches them leave, sees Andrew wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pull him into his side. 

Harry stands outside in the cold for another five minutes before pushing off the brick wall and going inside. 

He goes straight to the bar and orders another drink, drinking the tequila in one long pull. He sets the glass down and the bartender raises his eyebrow at him. “Rough night, then?” 

Harry nods. “Another please.” 

The bartender cuts Harry off after 4 more glasses, getting Niall’s attention and pointing Harry out. Liam and Zayn come to help hold him up as Niall pays the tab, digging Harry’s keys out of his pocket. 

The boys carry Harry home, Niall unlocking the door and going to set his stuff down on the counter. Liam and Zayn walk him to his room, Zayn crawling on the bed to help get his shirt off, Liam tugging his boots off. They work together to get Harry’s tight black skinnies off, Zayn huffing out a laugh when Liam grumbles, “Someone get a fucking crowbar, Christ.” 

Liam helps tuck Harry in, scratching his scalp softly as Niall sets a water bottle and bucket by his bed. The boys each kiss his head, wishing him a good night before leaving. 

Niall comes into Harry’s classroom after school on Monday, shutting the door behind him quietly when he sees Harry sitting at his desk with his head down. 

He walks over to a students table, plopping down in the chair and sighing quietly, “Hi, Harry.”

Harry lifts his head slowly, scrubbing his hand down his face. “Hi, Niall.”

The silence drags out, Harry staring at the top of his desk for a few moments before finally looking up at Niall. 

“What happened on Friday, H?”

Harry groans, burying his fingers in his hair and tugging. “I just— fuck. I just can’t keep pretending I don’t have feelings for him, Ni. He’s everything to me, you know?”

“So you told him?”

“Basically, yeah. Mostly just yelled at him.” He sighs. “He just. He fucking showed up with _Andrew_ and I got so insanely jealous because it was so unexpected, I didn’t even know he was seeing anyone. He’s been coming home with me for a good two years now, sleeping in my bed, he comes over every Wednesday and stays the night usually.”

Niall gives him a confused look. “He sleeps in your bed, like platonically or is it more than that?” 

“We cuddle in our boxers.” 

“What kind of cuddling?”

“Does it matter?” He looks incredulously at Niall, sighing when he raises his eyebrows at him. “Like, pressed head to toe, usually his legs over my hip. Head on my chest. That kinda thing. It’s far from platonic.” 

Niall hums, nodding. “So, did you expect him to feel the same way?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, cause the week before, we— uh, we took it a little further.” 

Niall stares at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. 

Harry bites his lip. “We got really drunk, you know, the night of the shots, and I got a little handsy. We groped each other, got super out of control. It felt really mutual, like he wanted it just as bad as I did.” 

“And?” 

“And then he told me we shouldn’t, and then we went to bed. Then he—” Harry sighs, shaking his head. “He fucking went on a date that Wednesday and then came and got into my bed after.”

Niall cringes. “I mean, I hate to say this mate, but you didn’t exactly tell Louis what you were feeling. He’s probably incredibly confused right now, especially after Friday. He maybe should’ve never crossed those boundaries with you, but I don’t think he knew you felt that way, in fact I know he didn’t.” 

“I just don’t understand how he couldn’t, you three knew I did,” Harry grumbles “It’s not like I was incredibly subtle.” 

“You weren’t. But you’ve also done all your cute little things since you met him, so he probably thinks it’s just how you are,” Niall points out. 

Harry sighs, Niall standing up to rub his back. “It’ll be okay, H. You need to talk it out, just give him some space to sort his thoughts after your little brain dump on Friday.” 

Niall meets Harry after school on Friday. “Coming to the pub tonight?”

Harry sighs, shaking his head. He’s had radio silence from Louis for a week now. He’s certain he would just drag everyone down if he went tonight, opting to go home and get a shower and an early night, maybe order a takeaway instead. 

Niall walks with him to the tube before parting ways, giving each other a tight hug before they leave. 

When Harry gets home, he pulls out a stack of papers to grade and orders his dinner, taking his phone to the other room, putting it on silent and hooking it up to the charger. 

He takes his shower while he waits for his takeaway, eating quickly when it arrives while he grades. 

When he’s done, he turns in, getting an early night for the first time in months, probably the first since he’s met Louis. 

_Louis_

Louis is wallowing in self-pity. His stomach rolling every time curly hair and green eyes plague his mind, his heart aching at the words exchanged.

He should’ve known Harry felt that way, in hindsight, it was pretty obvious. It’s just— Harry’s friendly and kind nature never let Louis entertain the idea that there might be something more between them. 

He thinks back to nights spent in Harry’s bed, curled up together half-naked. 

At the very least he should have realised it when Harry had him pinned to the wall, cock pressed to his lower back and mouth latched onto his throat. 

Except here he is, face down in his bed with tear tracks drying on his cheeks. 

A loud bang sounds through the apartment a few hours later, Louis waking violently and gasping as footsteps approach his room. The door bursts open to reveal Liam, concern written all over his features. Louis sighs. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“Sorry, I called you like, 50 times but you didn’t answer. I was worried.” Liam sits on the edge of his bed and pets his hair softly. “You okay?”

Louis sighs, shrugging his shoulder. “It’s just— I was really stupid, huh?”

Liam grimaces. “You’re not stupid, Lou. Just oblivious. Everyone knew how he felt. We thought you would work it out together, we thought you _were_ working it out honestly.” 

Louis shifts onto his side to give Liam more space. “What do you mean?”

Liam lays down next to him, his arms crossing over his broad chest. “I mean, Louis, you’ve been especially glued to his side for months. We just kind of assumed you’d started something. Then you showed up with that dude and we all realised we were very wrong.”

Louis lays in silence, staring at a loose thread on Liam’s sleeve. “I fucked up so bad, Li.”

He nods. “But it’s okay, you can still salvage this. You just need to work out your feelings and then talk to him. He loves you, no matter how you feel. He’ll sort himself out if you don’t feel the same way.” 

“What if...What if I do feel the same way, Li?”

Liam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you?”

Louis bites his lip and raises his eyes to Liam’s. “I can’t stop thinking about it now that he’s put it on the table. He’s— God, I’ve always thought he was attractive and he’s, you know, he’s just so sweet.” 

“Do you like him or do you like the idea of him?”

“I don’t want him to— I don’t want him to do the special things he does with me with anyone else. I want to be the only one he holds, that he takes home.” 

Liam stays silent, and that’s all that Louis needs, his eyes filling with tears.. “Fuck. Fuck, I’ve gotta talk to him.” 

“Talk to him Friday, Lou. You need to have some space for a bit, think about what you want from this and what you want to say.” Liam reaches up to run his fingers through his hair again, scratching his scalp. “He deserves that.”

Louis sniffles and nods. “Yeah. I’ve gotta talk to Andrew too.” 

Liam stays for a while, gives him a well-needed cuddle, and when he has to head out he presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Don’t worry, Lou. He’s just as crazy about you as you are about him. You’ll work it out.”

Louis nods, smiling gratefully up at Liam. “Thanks, Li. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

Louis shows up to the pub on Friday expecting to see Harry in their booth, but only Niall, Liam, and Zayn are present. They’re talking and laughing, Niall giggling and showing them something on his phone. 

When Louis slides in, the boys go silent. “Is he in the bathroom?”

“Lou... he’s not coming.” Niall sighs, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “I tried to talk ’im into it but he wasn’t having it. He said he wanted an early night.” 

Louis tries, he does, he drinks the beer Liam buys him and engages in some conversation, but he’s itching to get out of the pub. The walls are closing in on him and he just needs to speak to Harry, just get everything off his chest. 

The boys look at him pitifully as he stands to leave, throwing a few notes on the table. “Sorry, boys. Just don’t feel up for it tonight.” The boys nod, letting him leave with his dignity. 

As soon as he steps out into the cool night he whips out his phone, dialing Harry. It rings once before going straight to voicemail. Louis huffs, waiting for his deep drawl to finish. “Harry, please ring me back, I need— I need to speak to you.” 

He starts heading towards Harry’s apartment even though he’s forgotten his key, sure he can wait outside till someone shows up to let him into the building. He sends a couple of texts to Harry begging for him to talk, useless texts to turn his phone on so they can work this out. 

He stands outside Harry’s building for an hour and not a single soul shows up. He finds a few pebbles in the patch of grass outside the building and tries to remember which floor and window Harry would be, counting them in his head. He tosses the pebbles one at a time and when the window is wrenched open, an older lady pops her head out and screams at him. 

Louis quickly runs down the street, terrified from her threat to call the police. 

He waits at the corner until he knows the coast is clear before giving up. It’s already been close to two hours and no one has shown up, and Harry hasn’t turned on his phone as far as he can tell. 

He heads back to his apartment, hoping that when Harry wakes up tomorrow he'll see the calls and texts and reach out to him. 

_Harry_

Harry turns his phone on Sunday evening to call his mom, noting all of the messages from Louis and deleting them before reading them. He’s not interested in what apology Louis has rehearsed, not interested in being put in the friend zone box officially. 

He calls his mom, who badgers him incessantly about being down because of his attitude on the phone. She asks her usual questions, asks about Louis. He tries to keep his emotions out of his voice when he says, “Lou’s fine.” 

Anne sighs. “Okay, baby. I’ll let you go. Feel better, okay?” 

Harry agrees, hanging up after exchanging I love you’s. 

He spends the first half of the week avoiding everyone, spending all his time grading papers and avoiding Niall in the halls, making up excuses to walk home alone after work. 

Niall finally corners him on Wednesday, finding him in his room with no students. He’s rubbing out the board when he walks in, quickly plopping down on the desk closest to the door. “Hey man. Long time, no see.” 

“Hey.”

“So, you coming Friday?”

Harry sighs, shifting from foot to foot and lifting his arms above his head to stretch his spine. “I don’t think so, Ni.”

“Louis broke up with Andrew.”

“Mm, sorry to hear that.”

“Harry.” He turns at the sound of Niall’s frustration, raising an eyebrow challengingly. “You need to talk to ‘im.”

“Why should I? I think we did plenty of talking the other night, he made his feelings pretty clear. He doesn’t feel the same, it was all just friends with him. And that’s fine, I’ll figure it out, I just need space to work it out.”

“I really don’t think so, mate.” Niall shrugs. “He looked devastated when I told ‘im you weren’t coming last week. At least come this Friday, talk to him.” 

“What do you mean devastated?”

“He left early; had one beer and then took off. The boys haven’t heard from him since.”

Panic rises in Harry's throat thinking back to the missed calls. “Is he safe?!”

“Yeah, he is. I saw him at the shops yesterday before he dodged behind the apples, but he’s avoiding everyone, just like you.”

Harry doesn’t even try to deny it, just sits down in his desk chair and puts his head in his hands. “Niall, I’m not ready to be told he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“As I said, I don’t think he’s going to tell you that. You’ll never find out if you don’t speak to ‘im, though.” Niall stands, brushing his suit trousers off with his hands and heads towards the door. “Oh, and if you come Friday, maybe don’t wear that shirt.”

Harry looks down, noticing the stains on his button-up. Fuck. 

_Louis_

Friday after work Louis quickly rushes home, getting changed out of his work clothes and fixing his hair.

When he shows up at the pub, it’s like the world stops turning. He catches Harry’s eye from across the room, his stomach immediately sinking. He straightens his fringe when Harry looks away, smiling at something Liam’s said. Louis heads straight for the booth, zeroed in on the empty spot next to Harry. 

Before he gets there, however, Niall slides in and leaves the only other spot next to Zayn. Louis plasters a smile on his face, heart thudding quickly in his chest. “Hi boys.” 

He slides into the booth, Zayn patting his leg. He reaches over and steals Zayn’s drink, noticing the singular drink in front of Harry which means he did not and will not be buying Louis a drink. He takes three sips of the whiskey sour before cringing. “I’ll be right back.” 

He jumps up and heads to the bar, ordering his usual vodka Red Bull and heading back to the table.

When he gets back to the table and slides back into his seat, Liam and Harry are discussing something quietly, their heads close together and Liam’s hand up and covering his mouth. 

Louis’ eyebrows scrunch, his curiosity driving him up the wall. Zayn nudges him with his elbow. “How was your week?”

Louis turns his head, raising his eyebrows. “What?”

Zayn laughs. “How was your week, bro?”

“Oh, it was good, yeah, how was yours?” 

Niall and Zayn lead the conversation, asking questions about his cases and trying to keep his focus on them. It’s not working, though, not when Harry and Liam start speaking faster as if they’re arguing. 

Liam eventually stops, joining in with Zayn and Niall while Harry sits in silence. He stares at his drink, the crease between his eyebrows deep. 

Louis tries to catch his eye, tilting his chin down in the hopes Harry will notice and look up. He continues to twist his glass in his large, ringed hands, his leg jiggling under the table and causing the whole booth to shudder slightly. 

Louis reaches his foot out and brushes his ankle, toe of his vans dragging up his calf. The crease between his eyebrows gets even deeper, Louis doesn’t even know how that’s possible, and he pulls his leg away. 

Harry sighs moodily and looks out over the pub. Louis watches him, eyes dragging lazily past each person. He takes a sip from his drink, chewing on an ice cube. 

Harry’s eyes lock with someone else’s, his gaze intensifying. Louis follows it, seeing a petite blonde leaning against the pub with his hip cocked flirtily. He winks at Harry, and anger clenches in Louis’ throat.

He snaps his head back to Harry and he’s smirking, the asshole. Louis huffs, kicking at his shin. “Harry.” 

He doesn’t respond. Louis whines and kicks harder, gaining his attention this time. “Harry, can we talk? Please?” 

Harry stares at him for a few long seconds and then tips his glass back and drains it, chewing the ice as he gets up and heads for the door. 

Louis scrambles out of the booth, following closely at his heels. 

When the door shuts behind them, Harry leans against the wall and crosses his arms. Louis sighs. “H, listen—”

“If you’re going to tell me you don’t feel the same way, just cut straight to the point. I don’t need you to let me down easy.”

Louis stares at him in shock before anger starts to take over again. “Or you could let me talk to you about how I’m feeling and stop making assumptions.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, voice condescending when he says, “Okay.”

That sets Louis off. “You’re such an arse, honestly. I didn’t know you felt that way about me, Harry! I would’ve never done any of the things I did had I known, you’re acting like I’ve cheated on you or something!”

He scoffs, shaking his head. “Yeah, okay. So you get to sleep with him and then come to my bed after, but I’m the one in the wrong here.” 

“More fucking assumptions, I never slept with him! I went out to dinner with him, we went home and made out, that’s it!” 

Harry shoves off the wall and starts pacing. “You know, I really don’t want to hear this. Just say what you need to say.” 

“You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met, you hog the bed, your hair always gets in my mouth when we cuddle, sometimes you squeeze me so hard that it hurts when we hug, you’re one of the most arrogant people to ever walk the earth, you’re possessive, you’re—”

Harry stops pacing and turns to him, looking like he’s squaring up to fight him. But then, then he’s kissing Louis, mouth warm against his, their tongues sliding together. 

Harry squeezes his hips. “I can’t fucking stand you.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m so into you, H.”

Harry groans, deepening their kisses and sliding his hand up the back of Louis’ shirt. “Fuck, feels so good to kiss you.”

“H, can I just ask . . . why you never told me?”

“Thought you knew, thought you saw that you were special but didn’t feel the same way.” He shrugs. “I don’t buy Niall a drink every Friday and take him home and out of his clothes.” 

Louis giggles, shaking his head. “I mean, H. It goes both ways. _Obviously_ I didn’t realise you felt this way but, fuck. Harry, I watched your stupid plants for a week, I’m the one that started the half-naked cuddles in your bed on Friday nights, I followed you home like a freak.” He laughs, shaking his head at himself. “I’ve been obsessed with you from the day I met you. It just didn’t click why until two weeks ago when you called me out.”

Harry smiles, brushing his fingers over his cheek and then leans down to capture his lips again. “Been obsessed with you since the day I met you, baby.”

Louis kisses back slowly, their lips slick with spit. Harry backs Louis up against the wall, cradling his head so it’s not knocking back against the hard brick. 

Louis fists at Harry’s t-shirt. “H...”

“Mm, don’t you dare. Couple more.” He bites at Louis’ bottom lip and pulls him closer, tongue sliding into his mouth and tasting. He runs his hand down Louis’ back and settles it on the curve of his ass. “Been wanting to kiss you for years.” 

Louis isn’t sure how much time passes, too engrossed in the gentle sucks of their lips, in the way Harry tastes like tequila. He pulls Harry closer and just as the kiss intensifies and their breathing picks up, he breaks them apart with a squeeze to Louis’ hip. 

“We should go back inside before the boys come looking for us, they’ll be worried.” 

Louis nods dumbly, whimpering out a breathy, “Yeah.” 

Harry smirks, thumbing his bottom lip and whispering, “Later, baby.” 

Harry drags Louis back inside, forcing the boys to scoot so they can sit together in the booth. 

They all look at them expectantly and Harry just smiles and slings his arm over Louis’ shoulder. 

Zayn raises an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and launching into a story about one of his clients, effectively distracting the group.

Well, most of the group. Louis’ hand drops to his lap, inching closer and closer to where Harry’s thigh is pressed against his. He reaches over to squeeze, dragging it up slowly until Harry’s hand catches his wrist. He presses his lips to the shell of Louis’ ear. “Behave.” 

Louis’ dick twitches in his tight jeans, breath catching in his throat. The boys are laughing, not noticing the interaction between the two of them. 

Louis gets up to get himself another drink after two of Liam’s stories, sliding out of the booth and over to the bar. Once he’s ordered he turns to lean back against the bar, catching Harry’s eye. He smirks, thinking back to the boy Harry had been looking at earlier and how they’re in the exact same position now. 

He pops his hip out, eyelashes fluttering and lips pursing. Harry shakes his head, eyes dragging from head to toe. Louis pushes his fringe off his forehead, licking his lips and biting the lower one subtly. 

The bartender taps his shoulder then and he spins and takes his drink. With his back turned he can still feel Harry’s gaze, so he leans a little further than needed over the bar, arching his back. 

When he turns back Harry’s eyes snap up, no traces of the forest green left due to his blown pupils. 

When Louis slides back into the booth, Harry’s arm loops around his shoulders so he can press their bodies together. 

The other three boys are pretending not to notice, but Louis can see Zayn side-eying them subtly. 

Louis’ beyond ready to go home, to get his hands on Harry in a way that isn’t quite appropriate here. He nuzzles his neck, nibbling at the hinge of Harry’s jaw and whining softly, “Want you to take me home.”

Harry groans quietly, his hand dropping to Louis’ hip and squeezing roughly. He looks at the other boys, engrossed in their discussions that Louis hasn’t heard a single word of all night. Harry tips his drink back, finishing it quickly before smiling at the other boys. “We’re gonna head out, pretty tired.” 

Liam raises his eyebrows at Harry, “Uh-huh. I want that $5, H.”

Zayn snorts, Niall’s lips rolling together as he tries to hold back laughter, Liam and Harry’s earlier hushed conversation making sense now. 

Louis rolls his eyes at them, raising his middle finger as Harry shoves him out of the booth. He immediately laces their fingers together and drags him towards the door, Louis giggling as his little legs try to keep up. 

He walks like that the whole way home, eventually turning quickly on his heels and hauling Louis over his shoulder. 

Louis squeals and starts pounding on his back, kicking his feet. “Harry!” He laughs loudly, smacking his flat ass with his palms to try to get him to put him back down. 

Harry laughs loudly, reaching up to retaliate, a loud slap resounding in the empty streets and making Louis go suddenly still as he gasps, “Fuck.” 

Harry chuckles, low and rumbling in his chest. When they get to Harry’s apartment he sets Louis down and fishes his keys out of his pocket. 

Louis glues himself to Harry’s front, arms around his neck as he sucks kisses down his sternum, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down between his pecs. He brushes his fingers over Harry’s nipples, smirking when they peak under the fabric of his shirt. Harry groans, trying and failing to get the door unlocked. 

When it finally clicks into place he shoves it open and grabs two handfuls of Louis’ ass to move them inside, lifting Louis so just his tiptoes are on the ground. 

He kicks the door shut and immediately joins their lips. They grind their hips together, Louis straddling Harry’s thigh and whining at the friction it provides. He bites at Harry’s lower lip, tugging it gently to hear him groan. 

He gets the reaction he wanted and more, Harry grabs his thighs and lifts him up. Louis wraps his legs around his waist, hands holding Harry’s cheeks as he plunges his tongue into his mouth. 

Harry walks towards the bedroom, pushing the door open and dropping Louis onto the bed. Louis bounces a few times, giggling and crawling backwards towards the pillows. He kicks his shoes off and sits up to pull his shirt over his head. He blushes under the heat of Harry’s gaze. “H.”

Harry smirks, grabbing Louis’ ankles and dragging him to the edge of the bed. He unbuttons Louis’ jeans, yanking them down over his wide hips and wiggling them over his thick thighs. “Fucking gorgeous.” 

Louis bites his lip, his eyes following Harry’s hands as he pulls his jeans off his feet and drags his hands back up Louis’ legs. Louis reaches up and unbuttons the rest of Harry’s shirt, dragging his hand up Harry’s stomach, shoving the shirt off his shoulders. 

Harry tosses it on the floor and leans down, their lips pressing together gently. Louis moans as Harry licks into his mouth, rolling Harry’s nipple between his thumb and index finger. Harry groans, kissing down Louis’ neck and chest, sucking a hickey into his hip bone and dragging his nails down Louis’ sensitive sides, making Louis arch off the bed, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Harry kneels next to the bed, snapping the waistband of Louis’ boxers and smirking up at him. Louis giggles and bumps Harry’s cheek with his knee, gasping when he yanks his boxers off. 

Harry pulls back, eyes roaming Louis’ body. Louis wants to shy away, very aware he’s completely nude and Harry’s still wearing his jeans. Harry shakes his head and whispers, “So, so beautiful, Louis. I’ve had dreams about this moment.” 

He looks up at Louis then, green eyes telling him everything he needs to know. Louis reaches down and cups Harry’s jaw. “C’mere, H.”

Harry crawls up to his level and kisses him, hands rubbing circles into Louis’ thigh as he hitches it over his hip. He deepens the kiss, Louis scratching at his shoulders and moaning. 

He can only handle so much, though. After a minute of Harry kneading at his thighs and tasting him he whimpers, “Please, Harry.”

“Mm? Please what, baby?”

Louis whines, squirming and biting at his jaw. “Fuck me.”

Harry smirks, eyes twinkling. “I knew you were a bottom.” 

Louis squawks and hits his chest. “Oi! Shut up and fuck me already Harry, or I’ll find someone else to!”

Harry practically growls at that, squeezing possessively at his hips. “No chance, baby. Won’t find anyone to fuck you like I can.”

Louis’ cock twitches on his stomach, his muscles clenching. “Then get to it.” 

Harry kneels again, pulling Louis’ thighs over his shoulders and admiring the view. Louis feels knuckles brush down his balls, fingertip pushing gently at his rim. He whines, reaching down to bury his fingers in Harry’s pretty curls. 

Harry reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube and a condom, tossing the rubber onto Louis’ chest and smiling cheekily up at him. Louis rolls his eyes and shifts. “You’re so slow.”

Harry kisses his thighs, biting at the crease of his groin. “Taking my time with you, nothing wrong with that.” 

Louis sighs dramatically, dropping his head back on the bed. Harry chuckles, slicking up his fingers and rubbing at Louis’ rim unexpectedly. Louis jumps, thighs closing automatically,Harry gripping one of Louis’ knees and forcing it to his chest to regain access.t He pushes one finger in, Louis moaning at the feeling. 

Harry pumps his finger a few times, watching Louis’ face with his signature intense gaze before adding a second finger. He scissors them a few times, Louis shuddering at the stretch and shutting his eyes for a moment.

When he opens them, Harry pushes a third finger in. Louis chokes, “Oh fuck.” A high pitch sigh forcing itself out of his lungs. 

Harry smirks amusedly. “Feel good, baby?”

“Shut up, you’re taking forever,” Louis grumbles, gasping when Harry’s fingers brush his prostate. “Oh _fuck._ ” 

Harry thrusts his fingers faster, quirking them to the left and brushing his prostate every time, bringing tears to Louis’ eyes. He spreads them on every other thrust, stretching Louis ready for his cock. 

He presses his fingers in firm circles on Louis’ prostate, Louis’ back arching wickedly. “Oh my _god_ Harry, fuck me, please!” He clenches desperately around Harry’s fingers, feeling them pull out quickly as Harry stands up. 

He unbuttons his jeans, admiring Louis spread out for him, flushed from the chest up. “My gorgeous boy.” 

Louis reaches forward to palm Harry through his jeans, Harry pushing them down and moaning when Louis grips his hard length through his tight boxers. Louis jerks him a few times, biting his lip and looking up at Harry. He shakes his head, fingers brushing up Louis’ sides, over his nipples, and gripping his throat gently. 

Louis’ lips part, his eyes widening at the suggestion. Harry withdraws his hand, pulling Louis’ hand back and tugging his boxers down to take his own cock into his hand. He tugs a few times before grabbing the rubber off Louis’ belly and rips it open, rolling the condom on. “Scoot back, baby. Lay back against the pillows.” 

He follows Louis up the bed, squeezing Louis’ thigh as he settles between them. He leans forward onto one arm, holding his cock with the other. “Ready?”

“Been ready, slowpo—” Louis bites, voice quickly dying in his throat when the head of Harry’s dick pushes past his rim. “Oh shit.” 

Harry laughs huskily, quickly going breathy when Louis clenches in retaliation. “Shit, baby, so fuckin’ tight.” 

Harry bottoms out, groaning when Louis drags his nails down his back. Louis relaxes, taking a few deep breaths to try to adjust to Harry’s size. He shifts, smiling when Harry squeezes his hips and whispers a simple “Oh.” 

He lifts up slowly, running his palms up the insides of Louis’ thighs and over his knees. “Tell me when.”

Louis whimpers, nodding his head quickly. “Okay, okay, go.” 

Harry leans forward onto his forearms, Louis’ legs wrapping around his waist. “Gonna fuck you so well, baby. Gonna feel me for days.” 

Louis whines, pinching Harry’s nipple and smirking when it gets him to start moving. 

Harry pulls out slowly before thrusting in hard. He takes his time, really fucking the breath out of Louis until he can’t stand it anymore. His hips drive into Louis faster, hips stuttering every time Louis clenches around his cock. 

Harry’s cock just barely brushes Louis’ prostate, Louis’ toes curling and his breath stuttering. “Harry, fuck.” 

On the next thrust, he nails it head-on, Louis throwing his head back and screaming. His stomach clenches, the feeling spreading down to his groin. “Shit, so fucking good, H. You fuck me so well.” 

Harry chokes out a moan, burying his face in Louis’ neck. Louis buries his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging at the curls and causing them to frizz from the overheated room. 

Harry pulls back suddenly, sitting up on his knees and pulling out. Louis starts to complain but the words die in his throat as Harry grabs his hips and flips him with ease. “Arse up, baby.” 

Louis pushes up onto his knees, burying his face in the pillow that smells like Harry. He moans when Harry pushes his thick fingers inside of him again, quirking to brush against his prostate. 

Louis sobs, pushing into it and riding them. Harry groans, sliding his fingers out, tugging on his rim. He wipes them on the sheets before lining his cock back up and pushing back in. He rubs his palms up Louis’ back, squeezing his shoulders as he pulls out, snapping Louis back onto his cock.

Louis’ eyes roll back, the feeling of his rounded tip pounding against his prostate sending Louis to a new plane of existence. Harry groans, leaning forward to bite at Louis’ shoulder blade as he fucks into Louis roughly. 

Louis hears the slap before he feels it, the loud sound reverberating around the room as the sting starts to spread through his ass. He sobs, shoving two fingers into his mouth to try to muffle them. 

Harry grabs his wrists and pulls them behind his back. “Wanna hear you scream for me, baby. Scream my name.”

Louis sobs, the ruthless pounding of Harry’s hips turning his brain into mush. His thighs shake, his cock leaking steadily against the sheets below him. Harry’s cock tugs on his rim when he pulls his hips back, slamming directly into Louis’ prostate and forcing his vision to blur. 

Louis wails, clenching painfully around Harry’s cock and shivering all over. “Fuck, Harry! Fuck!” 

“Yeah, baby, Say my name, tell everyone who makes you feel so good.” 

Louis does as he’s told, screaming, “Harry!” over and over, his throat raw as tears start to form in his eyes.

He’s so close, can feel his orgasm teetering on the edge, just a gentle push is all that’s needed. If he weren’t so sex stupid he would be impressed with how in tune Harry is with his body already, his hand reaching down to squeeze Louis’ cock. 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and screams, his cock shooting into Harry’s hand, cum dripping through his fingers and onto the sheets below. 

He shakes, his body collapsing, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

Harry holds his hips, fucking into him quickly, smearing the cum in his hand over Louis’ ass, slapping it. He thrusts one, two, three more times before he pulls out, rips the condom off, and covers Louis’ ass, their cum mixing and dripping down his balls. 

Harry groans, rubbing his cockhead through the mess and pushing some of it inside Louis’ stretched hole. “So gorgeous, baby. My boy.” 

Louis whines softly at the oversensitivity, nuzzling the pillow below him and smiling. “Holy shit.” 

Harry laughs loudly, squeezing his hip one last time before letting him relax against the sheets. 

He gets up to grab a towel, wiping Louis and himself down before tossing it across the room. 

He lays on his back on the other side of the bed, tugging Louis into his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Louis smiles to himself, nuzzling Harry’s pec and sucking a kiss to his nipple just to hear him giggle. 

They snuggle until Louis falls asleep feeling more content and satisfied then he ever has; sure that this man was who he wanted forever. 

_Harry_

When Harry wakes he’s immediately bombarded with the smell of food cooking, maybe sausages? He slides out of bed to investigate, finding his boxers from the night before and tugging them up his legs as he heads down the hall. When he turns the corner into the kitchen, his heart rate picks up. 

Louis’ shaking his hips, Harry’s button-up sliding off his shoulder and boxers bunched up on his thighs.

He watches him sway a few times before stepping into the kitchen and sliding an arm around Louis’ waist. “Hey gorgeous.”

Louis giggles, turning his head and kissing him. Harry groans, slapping his ass and peering at the food. 

Sausage, eggs, toast, and what looks to be some melon are all arranged around the kitchen table. There are two mugs of steaming tea, as well, Harry’s the exact way he likes it. “You’re so sexy, Lou.” 

“Hm, I know.” Louis smiles, stepping out of his grasp so he can sit in his chair and start digging in. Harry sits across from him and they lock ankles under the table. 

They fix their plates and quickly dig in, Harry scooping his eggs up with his toast. It’s delicious, Harry even goes for seconds. 

Louis stands once he’s finished, grabbing their plates to take to the sink. He comes back to gather the rest but Harry pulls him into his lap instead, kissing him passionately. 

Louis melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and tugging at the curls at the base of his neck. “H, baby, wanna—”

Harry kisses Louis’ chin, nosing his way down his jaw and sucking at his throat. “Wanna what?”

“Fuck, I gotta ask you something and you’re distracting me.” Louis laughs, leaning back on Harry’s lap and cupping his cheeks. “Stop for a second.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows. “What is it?”

Louis’ eyes trail over his face. “Um.” He takes a deep breath, giggling to himself. “I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, Harry.” 

Harry’s face breaks into a large grin, his head nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, fuck. Of course, is that even a question?” He laughs, pulling Louis down by his neck to kiss him. 

They kiss slowly, Harry pulling his boy closer and sliding his hands under his shirt. His fingers dance over the soft skin of Louis’ sides, slotting between the gaps in his ribs. “Never gonna get tired of kissing you.”

Louis sighs into his mouth, biting his lip as he pulls back. “Want you to bend me over the kitchen counter.” 

Harry groans. “Ask and you shall receive.” He taps Louis’ hip. “Up. Up!”

Louis stands, his hips swaying as he walks over to the counter and puts his hands flat against it, arching his back and looking at Harry over his shoulder. 

Harry takes in the state he’s in before sliding behind him, fingers dancing up the hem of the shirt to slide between Louis’ cheeks, hole still stretched from the night before. 

He kisses Louis’ shoulder and runs to his room to get the lube and a condom, bringing them back to the kitchen. A wooden spatula catches his eye as he walks back in, he yanks it out of the ceramic container and brings it back to where Louis is waiting, still leaning over the counter. 

Harry pushes the hem of the shirt over his bum, taking in the curve of it and how even boxers seem to hug it flatteringly. 

Harry tugs the boxers down, helping Louis step out of them. He bites his lip as he considers what Louis’ reaction might be, deciding to test the waters and tap it lightly first, Louis’ ass jiggling with each one. 

Louis gasps, arching his back. “H, what are you doing?” 

Harry shows him the spatula and giggles “Just some kitchen play. Thought it fit the theme.” 

Louis snorts. “Okay, yeah. Knock yourself out, baby.” 

Harry bites his lip, rubbing the spoon in a circle before slapping it against Louis’ ass lightly. 

Louis gasps and jerks. “Fuck, that kind of hurts.”

“Want me to stop?”

“N-no, feels good. Just not too many.” 

Harry hums, switching cheeks and rubbing the wood against his skin before pulling it back and landing another hit. Louis moans, hanging his head and pushing back into the soothing touches Harry provides after each smack. 

Harry’s mesmerised by the jiggle of his ass, the pink tinge starting to spread as the small welts form. He spreads Louis’ cheeks, dragging the spoon over his hole and tapping lightly with the edge. “Such a pretty boy,” Harry mumbles. “Sexy, little hole.” 

Louis gasps. “Harry, please fuck me.” 

“Mm, so polite. Okay, baby.” 

Harry grabs the lube, slicking up his fingers and rubbing at Louis’ rim. Louis pushes back, begging with his body for more. 

Harry pushes his fingers in, admiring the way Louis’ hole swallows them greedily. He pumps them slowly, spreading his fingers and quickly adding a third. 

He pulls them out, rolls the condom on, and lines his cock up, smirking at the babbles coming from the boy below him. 

He pushes Louis’ hips harder against the counter, sinking into him slowly. “Fuck, Lou.”

He groans once he’s bottomed out, Louis whining below him. He crosses his arms on the counter, pillowing his head on his arms. 

When Harry starts thrusting Louis gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. He leans over his back, gripping Louis’ chin so he can kiss him, slamming into his prostate. “My gorgeous boyfriend.”

Louis cries out, eyes rolling back and gritting his teeth. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry pants into his mouth, their noses bumping as he thrusts into Louis harder. 

Louis whines high in his throat, his hips pushing back to meet each of Harry’s thrusts. He wonders briefly if the counter is bruising Louis’ hips, then starts fucking him at a punishing pace in hopes that it will. 

Louis throws his head back. “Close, fuck!”

Harry groans, reaching around to thumb at Louis’ nipples, keeping him right on the edge. 

Louis sobs, “Please! Please!” 

Harry trails his hand down Louis’ stomach, dragging his fingertips around the base of his cock lightly, angling his hips so each thrust is aimed straight at Louis’ prostate. 

Louis screams, his thighs shaking as he comes, shooting onto the cupboards and floor below. 

Harry groans, filling the condom as his hips jerk wildly, face buried in the nape of Louis’ neck. 

When Harry pulls out, he tosses the condom and drags Louis back to bed. They clean off and curl around each other, Harry running his fingers through Louis’ soft fringe, the shaved side growing out some after his haircut.

Louis shuts his eyes, quickly falling into sleep, but Harry lays there for another half hour, smiling down at his boy. He takes in each slope of Louis’ face, the soft pink of his cheeks, his thin, soft lips. He wants this every night, every day for the rest of forever. 

Harry falls asleep shortly after, their minds shutting off for a few hours while they nap. 

When they both wake, however, it’s almost like they never left their magical dreamland. 


End file.
